Dreams of Romance
by G. Malfoy
Summary: Hello again! Rating for snogging! Please read and REVIEW!! Thx, ~enjoy~


Hello again. I'm still not over the writer's block, but I'm getting better! Well, I wrote this awhile ago and I'm going crazy, not uploading like this. So anyway, here it is. Tell me what you think. Also I know it is short, but oh well. Thx for reading! REVIEW!!!! Peace love and hairgrease!  
  
********************  
  
It was winter at Hogwarts, School of Magic, and the people in the Gryffindor house, what was left anyway, were lying around the common room. This consisted of Harry, Ron, George, Fred, Ginny, Hermione and a few others. "Gosh it's boring today." Hermione said, watching Harry and Ron play Wizards Chess. They looked up at her with fake astonishment, "You, bored?" Harry said. "Hermione Granger, bored?" Ron said. "Shut up!" Hermione said. They all laughed. Professor McGonagall walked into the common room while they were still laughing. "Ha, ha, ha. Anyway." She said, trying to get them to calm down. They quieted down and looked at her. "Well, come on, you've got an exam to take." She said, her face serious. "I'm kidding." She said, seeing their shocked and horrified faces. A sigh of relief went through the room. "I really came in here to tell you that we've decided to give you a bit more freedom. So, go out, take a walk, or you could even come into the Great Hall." She said. "Cool beans." Fred said. Laughter erupted in the room again, Professor McGonagall left the room, shaking her head and smiling. With their freedom, Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to go see Hagrid and take a walk. *After they left Hagrid's house (AN: I know I'm rushing it, oh well), they were walking around the lake when Harry gave Ron a nod that Hermione didn't miss. Ron nodded his head, smiled at Hermione, winked at Harry and walked off, leaving the two by the frozen lake. "Alright, what was that al about?" Hermione asked him. "Well, um, heh, there's, uh, something I wanted to tell you." Harry said, leading her to a stone bench and sitting down. "Well, there's no non embarrassing way for me to tell you this, so I'll just come right out and say it. I love you Hermione Granger, I've been in love with you ever since I saw you on the train, looking for Neville's toad our first year." He said, looking at her astonished face, after confessing. "I love you too, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, locking her arms around his neck, his arms just as tight around her waist. Then their lips met in an earth- shattering kiss.  
  
************* (AN: Imagine Wayne and Garth doing the dream sequence thing.)  
  
Harry opened his eyes. He'd had the same dream now for many a night. It was burning at his heart. He wanted so much to hold her in his arms and kiss her lips. The only other person, who knew about this dream, and his feelings for Hermione, was Ron. "Did you have that dream again." Ron asked Harry, noticing him staring into space. Harry nodded. "You've got to tell her, or it's just going to keep eating at you." Ron told him. "I know, I plan to." Harry said. "Today." Ron said, firmly. Harry nodded his head again. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come on you two, it's lunch- time." Hermione's muffled voice came through the door. Harry's eyes shot to the door, then he hit a pillow over his face and fell back on the bed. Ron laughed and walked over to the door. "We're coming Hermy." He called to her. "Alright, hurry up." She called back. Harry groaned from under his pillow. Ron laughed again, "Come on Harry, you are going to feel a lot better once you look at her and tell her that," Ron started to talk in a sort of high singing voice, "you want to hold her, you want to date her, you want to kiss her-" He was cut off by a pillow hitting him in the head. "Come on, Harry." Ron laughed, pulling him out of the door, and down to the Great Hall. "Finally you're here." Hermione said, when Harry and Ron sat down at the table. "Sorry, ma'am." Ron said. "Ha, ha, ha," She answered him, "hey Harry." She said, looking at him, then casting her eyes downward, suddenly becoming very interesting in her glass. Harry didn't notice this because his eyes were already down. Both of them had a blush on their cheeks. Ron shot Ginny a look that asked, 'Does she like him?' Ginny rolled her eyes and nodded. Ron's eyes widened for a moment then relaxed. "Anyway, uh, yeah." He said, trying to break the awkward silence. They all laughed.  
  
******************  
  
After lunch Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione went for a walk around the lake. Harry and Ron were wrapped up in some conversation, Hermione noticed, 'Probably about Quidditch.' She thought. She leaned over to talk to Ginny, "Are you sure this is a good idea, I mean, what if he doesn't like me back?" She whispered to her, starting to panic. "Relax, trust me, I'll take Ron and then you guys walk and talk." Ginny whispered back. "Uh, Ron, remember we have to talk to Professor Mcgonagall." Ginny lied. "Oh, right, uh, let's go." Ron said, winking at Harry. Ginny threw a quick, encouraging smile towards Hermione, then they left. "Hermione, I have something to tell you, but I don't know how to say it, so I'll just show you and embarrass my- self horribly." Harry said, then he closed the space between them, took her head in his hands and kissed her deeply. She hesitated for a moment, then melted into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair and kissing him back, just as deeply. When they finally broke for air, they smiled and laughed a bit. "So I'm still a little confused as to what you were trying to say." Hermione teased. Harry smiled, "Well, maybe I should make it a bit more clear." He said, then he pulled her closer, if possible, and kissed her again. Ginny and Ron watched them from the stairs. Ginny sighed, then put her hand behind her and Ron gave her a high five. 


End file.
